


FemaleLuke- oneshots

by JustAlly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ally's side project, FemLuke, Gen, Protective Calum, one shots, protective Ash, protective Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Female!Luke oneshots, I hope you enjoy them and can you please send requests in please either on here or on my tumblr (justacrazypenguinnamedally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project from Broken where I'll be taking prompts about FemLuke. I may do ships is requested but if not it'll be pure sibling friendship. So comment any ideas you guys have or message me on here or on tumblr -justacrazypenguinnamedally

In Lucy's opinion being the only girl in a band sucks. It sucked even more when you're the youngest and the shortest. It was known all around that Calum,Ashton and Michael was protective of her. Lucy or as she prefered to be called Lukey was a member of the Australian band 5 Seconds Of Summer. The recently turned eighteen year old was tiny compared to her bandmates, she only just touched five foot and the three boys was all over six foot. Michael found it hysterical how the youngest had to crane her neck just to look at them. Calum just loved how adorable she looks when she borrows one of the boys tops because it hangs off her petite figure. Ashton was the most protective which was expected considering he was the oldest.  
Luke loved her boys even if they did tease her about most things and the boys loved their little sister and would protect her from everything.


	2. Original oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's mad at Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heyyy. I've already wrote a oneshot for this series :-))

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Luke muttered as she searched the cupboards for her favourite cereal.   
"Language and who?" A amused voice said as the small girl stood with her arms folded.   
"Shut up Ash and that Michael the dickhead that i call my bandmate has fucking moved my cereal again" Luke practically whined looking at her oldest bandmate.   
"Awwh it's so cute when you're mad" Ashton lent forward and pinched her cheek lightly. She slapped his hands away pouting at him.   
"It's not funny". The sight of his usually responsible bandmate who he thought of as a little sister pouting and whining cracked the oldest boy up and he soon fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The sound of Ashton's laugh soon attracted the two other bandmates to the kitchen.   
Luke stalked forward before poking a small finger into Michael's chest.   
"Okay you mother fucker where the hell have you put it this time. I have had it with you moving my stuff and i swear if you don't tell me where you've put it this time in 5 seconds you are dead Michael Gordon Clifford". Luke's face was bright red by the time she finished the threat.   
Michael smirked at Calum before standing there with his arms folded.   
"And how will you kill me?" Luke narrowed her blue eyes and she counted to five. The elder still didn't tell her.  
"That's it" She snarled. She didn't kill him instead she ignored him for the next four days cuddling up to Calum and Ashton and wearing their clothes until the two others got annoyed at Michael's constant whining that Luke was ignoring him.   
For the first few times they just rolled their eyes and told him that she'd start talking to him again when she wasn't mad but now Calum had enough.  
"Why don't you just pissing apologise for taking her cereal you know how she feels about her height Michael, you go freaking talk to her and apologise then promise to never do it".   
The older boy looked shocked that Calum snapped at him before thinking for a moment saying thank you and walking into the room that Ashton and Luke shared. (So Ashton could keep an eye on the youngest).  
"Lukey?" The young girl looked at him for a moment before rolling over and burying her face in her penguin teddy. Michael bit his lip as Ashton left the room with a pat to the slightly taller boys shoulder. Michael walked slowly to Luke's bed and he had to bite his lip to stop himself awwing at the fact the youngest only actually took up half the bed. Luke felt her bed dip slightly and she knew that it was Michael.   
"Lukey, c'mon Lukey look at me kiddo" He shook her leg slightly and waited before continuing. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry that i keep moving your cereal, the truth is i love having to get it for you. I didn't mean to upset you i mean i know that you hate your height but sweetheart it's adorable. I promise i won't move your cereal anymore you please forgive me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I'll be in my room if you need me". He rubbed the back of her small hands before standing up and walking into his room.   
Minutes later which actually seemed like hours to Michael the petite figured girl walked into Michael's room. She crawled onto his bed smiling softly at him her blue eyes shining.   
"I forgive you Mikey. I missed you". Michael's eyes light up as he wrapped his arms around the youngest cuddling her to his chest. He ducked his head down and kissed the younger girl on the of her forehead before kissing her hair.   
"I missed you two Lukeypoo, it wasn't the same without you".   
The two stayed like that for hours and when Ashton and Calum peeped their heads inside the door they had to smoother their awhs. Luke had her face pressed into Michael's chest and Michael had his arms wrapped firmly around her as if he was protecting her from the world. Both of them was snoring softly, Ashton grabbed his phone and quickly snapped a photo sending it to most of his contacts including Michael and Luke before walking back to Calum's room and cuddling with the younger boy until they just like Luke and Michael fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I have nothing against Nathan Sykes after all I'm related to him, I just need a guy and i didn't know who to put :-)

"Ash?" A quite voice asked peeping their head around the door, their blonde hair hiding the blue eyes.  
"Yeah Lukey?" Ashton smiled at the younger girl who blushed.  
"Can you do help me get ready for my date?". Ashton giggled at the innocence of his best friend.  
"Of course i will you silly, did you think i would say no? Plus i want to meet this guy".  
Luke smiled at the older boy her dimples showing as her blue eyes shined. She could almost hear the "and tell him if he hurts you i will find him and chop of his balls slowly and painfully" at the end of Ashton's words.  
"Thank you Ashy" The youngest threw her arms around the elder boy which made him chuckle before he grabbed her around the waist and swung her onto his back and piggybacked her into the small bathroom. He looked at all the make-up and hair curlers before sitting Luke down on the toilet seat which was down.  
"What's this mystery guys name then?" Ashton questioned as he began to paint her nails. Luke blushed a deep red before giggling.  
"His names Nathan and he's a few years older than me" Luke smiled softly thinking about him.  
"If he hurts you, you ring me straight away okay princess? Either me, Mikey or Cal and we'll come get you. Where are you going tonight then?" Luke giggled at her bandmates nickname for her, that's just how their friendship worked, they was siblings who had adorable nicknames for each other.  
"Okay Ashyboo and we're of to that carnival down town, the one we passed the other day that looked really nice".  
Ashton awwed softly before he began to wash Luke's hair giving the younger girl a head massage as he ran his hands through her hair massaging the shampoo out. Once he had finished doing her hair which took a while as he had to blow dry it as well, he tied it into a bun and placed it on top of her head leaving a few strands at the side of her face.He began to hum heartbreak girl softly as he applied some eye shadow to the eighteen year old. Luke smiled and shortly after that both of them was singing along as Ashton finished her makeup. They moved into Luke's room and he peered into her wardrobe and looked at the size length. It took him a while but he found a blue dress that had ruffles at the bottom, it wasn't too revealing and it wasn't too short. He began to curl her hair as they began to sing Don't stop loudly giggling as Michael ended up yelling "If you don't stop I'm coming to get you". Ashton kissed the girl who was his sister in everything but blood on the cheek before leaving so she could put her dress and heels on. Luke grabbed a bag and puts some flats in the bag and some lip gloss before walking downstairs to where her boys where. She was met with utter silence as the boys took in how beautiful she looked and she blushed.  
"You hate it don't you?" Her eyes brimed with tears and Calum rushed up to her and wiped the tears away with his fingers being careful of the fact she was wearing mascara.  
"No we love it Lukeypoo, it's just hit us that you really have blossomed". He hugged her carefully not to mess her hair or her dress up. Ashton and Michael walked up and hugged the younger girl as well before Niall who was in the hotel room next door opened the door and his eyes widened as he took in the young girls appearance and she flushed looking up from under her eyelashes.  
"Luke you look amazing" Niall announced hugging her softly."I'll take a photo of the four of you if you want?".  
The four members of 5SOS stood in a row, Luke in the middle of them even with heels on only came to their shoulders and Niall quickly snapped a photo of the four before tweeting it from his twitter. 

@NiallOfficial- Aww look how grown up Luke looks tonight @Luke5SOS @Ashton5SOS @Calum5SOS @Michael5SOS 

Soon after there was a knock at the door and Niall raced ahead to open it as Luke and her bandmates walked forward, Michael, Calum and Ashton hovering over her shoulder protectively. There stood at the door having a small conversation with her was Nathan Sykes from The Wanted.  
Ashton gave him the eyes as Nathan's eyes widened as he took in the pure beauty of her.  
"Luke you look beautiful" Nathan bent down and kissed her hand handing her a red rose which she took blushing.  
"You look handsome as well Nath" She giggled before hugging her bandmates (and Niall) goodbye.  
"See you later boys" Luke tangled her fingers with Nathans.  
"Have her back by midnight" It was Niall who said it well more like ordered it. Nathan nodded his head quickly.  
"I will" The two walked out of the door and the four boys remaining sighed smiling softly. It was Michael who spoke first.  
"She really is growing up"  
"Yep, our little flowers blooming" Calum smiled softly as Luke and Nathan faded from view. 

It was a few hours later that Ashton got the call, he was just about to fall asleep when his phone start blaring out "I'm a penguin". That's when Ashton sat bolt upright, that was his ringtone for Luke. Without hesitation he answered his phone.  
"Luke what's wrong?" Ashton voice got a bit higher with panic. Luke was sobbing into her phone.  
"H-He kissed someone else" Luke's voice seemed more fragile then ever as she stuttered four words out.  
"I'm going to fucking kill him i trusted him " Ashton began to rant as Luke's sobs ran through him. He took a deep breathe before continuing. "Lukey where are you?".  
"A-At a Starbucks" She stuttered out obviously trying to conceal her sobs.  
"I'm coming to get you, just don't move, i know where you are, I'm just going to get Mikey and Cal, stay strong princess". Ashton ended the call before banging his fist on Michael and Calum's door bitting his lip nervously. After what seemed like forever they opened the door.  
"No time to explain, Luke needs us" Ashton was already walking downstairs as he told the others.  
After what seemed like ages the three boys was walking to Ashton's car and they quickly drove to Starbucks. To put it the nicest way possible when they got there Luke was a mess, her mascara had run, her hair was a mess, her dress was torn slightly and her heels was in her hands as one of them had broken she was shivering slightly while clutching her purse in her other hand.  
"Oh Lukey" Michael sighed pulling her into a hug wrapping his long arms around her waist making sure her head was cradled between his neck, Michael knew Calum and Ashton had also joined in the hug. They stayed there for about ten minutes before Calum realised that Luke was only wearing a thin dress and that she was shivering.  
"C'mon lets get you home".  
Soon they was all bundled in Ashton's room cuddling on the bed. None of the boys mentioned about Nathan, even though Ashton hadn't told the two other boys what happened to Luke they had a pretty clear idea what happened. Luke sniffed rubbing her nose softly.  
"Where's penguin?" Ashton smiled at the innocence of the questioned and he walked to Luke's room quickly picked her penguin up and walked back picking one of his own tops for her to wear. After she got changed into his tops (it came down to her thighs) the four of the soon fell asleep cuddled up, it was a mess of limbs and if any of the 1D boys came in they wouldn't be able to say who's limb is who's


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning-self harm. Also guys can you do me a favour and send me some prompts for this series I'm currently coming up with ideas in my head and they'll soon run out x

The thing is people don't realise that even band members get heartbroken. Luke was no acceptation to this and Nathan kissing another girl broke her. The three boys didn't know what to do, the eighteen year old had locked herself in her room and she was refusing to come out. It worried the older boys to no extent, Luke hadn't eaten in days, she was only moving to go to the toilet and even when she was in the bathroom they could still hear faint sobs.  
"Lukey?" Calum knocked on her door softly waiting for a "go away Calum". But what he didn't expect the door to creep open slightly and for the small girl to shuffle out the door slightly.  
When Calum looked at her his heart broke for the younger girl, she was a wreck, her hair was a mess, deep bags visible under her eyes, she was wearing one of his long sweaters and a pair of baggy trousers. She was skinnier than before, the result of her not eating. When Calum looked down into her eyes, he saw the misted pain in the usually so bright irises.  
"C-Cally?"'Her voice was frail and she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was protecting herself. Calum's heart broke even more and he picked her up with a clean swipe. His arm under her knees and one behind her head. He began to walk downstairs to where Ashton and Michael was. Michael did grabby arms when he noticed that Calum had his other band-mate his arms. Calum set her down in the middle of Ashton and Michael and she shuffled into Michael shivering slightly. Ashton moved closer and rubbed her covered arm softly causing her sleeve to ride up softly. Her eyes widened and she pulled it down again hoping that the two older boys hadn't noticed.  
"Oh Lukeypoo" Michael sighed softly wrapping his arm around her back and she curled in. His eyes widened as he realised he could feel her ribs. Ashton on the other hand was in shock, he saw Luke's wrist and it scared him, her arm was covered in red scratches and cuts. Calum walked into the kitchen knowing that Ashton and Michael would keep an eye on her.  
"L-Lukey, show me your arm" Ashton's voice shook as the younger girl stared at him her eyes widening. Luke tried to cross her arms but Michael stopped her pinning her small hands either side of her thighs.  
Luke shook her head still resisting but It made Ashton snap.  
"Lucille Roberta Hemmings you either show me your arms or I will sit you down and make you watch as I tell your mother about everything". Ashton had never sound so fierce and it made the young girl flinch and stop her struggling instead she lent into Michael her body sagging holding her arms out biting her lip as they shook. Ashton gripped her wrists softly gulping as he began to roll her sleeves up. Both the older boys breathe was caught in their throats as they took in the state of her arms.  
"Hey Lukey I got you a... OH MY GOD" Calum had walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands when he saw Luke's arms. He dropped the plate and rushed forward gripping the younger girls face between his hands looking into her eyes looking for something any sign of emotion.  
"L-Lukey" Calum sobbed slightly watching as his tears fell onto her skinny wrists. She hissed slightly as they fell on a newer cut.  
It took a few minutes but Michael seemed to find his voice trailing his fingers with a feathery touch over her arm.  
"This isn't just Nathan is it?".  
The youngest flinched at the mention of Nathan but nodded slightly.  
It was Ashton that began to speak next.  
"You need to tell us what else is wrong princess then we can help you. We won't be made we promise". Luke gulped slightly before indicating for Calum to let go of her arms so she could grab her phone. She unlocked her phone and clicked on to twitter showing them the tweets about her.  
@mgtmlg,- Luke needs to die  
@Ghfhnf- she's ugly and can't sing for shit.  
The hate carried on further down and as the three boys read more and more their anger grew. Luke shuffled away from them slightly she didn't get very far as Calum knelt down in-front of her grabbing her arms softly and pulling her into a hug, he felt his shoulder become damp as her emotions took over.  
"Lukey we aren't mad at you, we're mad at the people who are sending you hate, I promise you we could never be mad at you. We're mad at Nathan as well because he's broken you and you I swear are the sweetest person in the world and you don't deserve to be hurt like you have, you need to stop this okay? we care more than you'll ever know and if you need to relapse, you come to us okay? it can be the middle of the might but we won't care, y'know why? we care more about you then sleep, I love you boo, so does Mikey and so does Ash. It doesn't matter what they say it just means they aren't true fans, they aren't our family. Our 5sosfam would never treat you like that" Calum was slightly out of breathe as he finished speaking. Luke had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling.  
"T-Thank you Cally" Her voice shook but the small smile on her face made her older band mates crush her in a hug. She giggled softly as they all one by one kissed her on the cheek. Calum stood up a while later and frowned at the remains of her sandwich.  
"C'mon Lukey go get changed and showered we're going out for dinner considering you're probably hungry". He pushed her towards the stairs and soon they heard the shower start. The older boys smiled at each other before walking upstairs and getting changed themselves. They ended up going to a fancy restaurant and for a while everything was okay


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 or 3 part oneshot

Ashton remembers many things in his life. He remembers playing with his older brothers Jack and Ben. He remembers his mothers hug. He remembers how his mum began to get bigger and bigger and when he asked her why she was getting so big, he remembers her taking his small hands and placing it on her round stomach before whispering "That's your baby sister in there Ashie".  
He doesn't remember his reply though, he doesn't have to, his mother never lets him forget.  
"WHAT?!?! They're in there! She need saving mummy". It always makes them all laugh as after that Ashton actually ran to his parents room and grabbed a throw from her bed before wrapping it around his neck parading round shouting the same thing over.  
"I'm saving Lucy!" That was when his mother actually found a name for the baby. And considering he was only 4 Ashton was proud of the fact he named his little sister. He remembers getting shaken awake by his eldest brother Jack who was a lot taller then him at the age of 8. He doesn't remember much after that until he was on top of Liz's hospital bed on her lap cradling the small baby in his lap. His mother was helping him of course but he can remember how Lucy or Luke as she liked to be called opened her big blue eyes and stared at him cooing slightly blowing little bubbles while looking at him as if he was the best thing in the universe. 

He remembers watching her grow up, he remembers how he use to take her on walks with Ben and Jack. There was something he actually wishes he didn't though. He remembers the day she was diagnosed and it killed him the fact he remembered. She had been sick for a while and Jack,Ben and himself had taken it upon themselves to take the small fragile 7 year old on a walk around the park. Lucy as she still was known as, was wrapped up in a big coat, hat and scarf which was all blue and purple (as the young girl had shown her distaste of pink from the age of 2). It was only round the corner but to her considering she had been stuck in the house for the past week and a half with a suspected cold it was the best thing ever. She got to spend the day with her 10 year old, her 12 year old and her recently turned 14 year old brothers.  
He can remember Jack picking the girl who was light and small for her age and putting her on his shoulders and single handily running around the park with her. Lucy loved it, that was obvious. After about half an hour of them playing around on the park, she was just about to go up the slide when the youngest girl fell to the ground and began seizing. Jack raced to her and began to pin her down so she wouldn't do any damage to herself and Ben kept his arm around Ashton who was staring at the two but not blinking as if he wasn't even looking at them but instead looking straight through them. Ben quickly got his phone out and rang for a ambulance mumbling out that his sister had collapsed and was fitting to the woman on the other side of the phone. He remembers climbing on the ambulance between his older brothers watching with a careful eyes as they gave the 7 year old a sedative calming her down. Jack rang his mother while they was on the way to the hospital. She met them there shortly after they arrived, his younger sister had been rushed of in to another room.  
They stayed like that for hours, waiting, watching for anyone. It was 1am way past Ashton's bedtime when the doctor finally called out.  
"Family for a Lucille Hemmings". Ashton was just about to fall asleep but he woke himself up as the doctor and his mother began to talk, the ten year old shared a scared look with his brothers as his mother started sobbing. The doctor left shortly after and his mother who still had tears on her face walked over to them  
"Lucy's really sick boys, they've done some tests and it came out that she has c-cancer". Liz's voice wobbled as she spat the horrid C word out, Jack's breathe caught in his throat as he looked at his mum. Ashton frowned slightly looking between the two of them, before looking at Ben who was frowning as well.  
Jack knelt down in front of them taking Ashton and Ben's hand squeezing them.  
"It means she's going to be sick for a while little brothers".  
The tears started rolling down his face as he tried to explain that their little sister could be dying. The next thing he knew was that she was laid on a white bed looking smaller and more fragile then ever. He chest rose and fell softly as she slumbered unknowing of the disease that she had. She looked like an angel, her eyelashes floated on her cheeks, her hair laid next to her head and her lips was in a smiling action.  
He crawled up to the bed and laid with her pulling her towards him, not saying a word as his family kissed both of them on the head before they fell asleep. It took him a while but Ashton finally fell asleep knowing everything was going to be different

 

Everything was different after that, they was always in and out of hospital, it had become a second home to him considering he spent just as much time in hospital as they did at their house. His sister became weaker and weaker as she battled through the chemotherapy. But that smile never left her face, not even when she began loosing her hair. Luke continued doing school through the gaps in her chemotherapy. Her best friend Calum and his older brother Michael who happened to be Ashton's best friend visited every now and them but neither of them actually knew of the illness that the youngest girl had simply because Lucy or Luke as she began to be wanted to be called didn't want anyone else to treat her diffidently. 

Ashton can remember just a week before Christmas a year later, he didn't believe in Santa anymore but wrote the letter because his little sister wanted him too and what was he to say no? Even Ben and Jack said they would and they was teenagers. 

"Dear santa, it's christmas in a week and i don't want anything else but a healthy little sister, please, i was told you bring miracles and this is the only miracle i want, she's the only little sister i have, my only younger sibling and i need her because i love her" He wrote. (A few years later his mother found this letter and she cried at her sons letter)

After Easter, Ashton started giving up hope but a few weeks later, he got his wish, Luke had gone for a test to see if the tumour was gone and the the results came back. Luke was officially cancer free. It made Ashton happy because now his sister was going to be okay. Well she'd be weak for a whole but she was okay.  
Luke began to go back to school full time,she became close to Calum and Michael as did Ashton, her hair started growing back again and everything was okay. When she was 15 the four of them began a band and started covering songs on Luke's YouTube. Calum and Michael still didn't know that she had cancer but she wasn't going to ruin this for them. A week after her 16th they was invited to go on tour with One Direction who had found out about the 4 Australian bandmates and it wad the happiest moment of their lives until two months later when she had to go in for a check up and her results came back positive. The tumour was back.


End file.
